


2005

by peacefrog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/pseuds/peacefrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You look happy. Are you happy, Dean?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	2005

Dean was 26, all bright eyes and smooth skin. Delicate freckled features, beautiful easy smiles, hope reflecting in his shining hazel green eyes. He met a man outside his motel room who acted like he knew him, he was in a trench coat and his hair was a mess.

“Dean,” the man said as Dean passed by.

“I know you?” Dean stopped in his tracks, turned on his heels.

“No…you will.” the man just stared, and if Dean was being honest he’s a little freaked out.

“Yeah, well…good luck with that buddy,” Dean turned to walk away.

“I just wanted to see you one last time before it happens,” the man said, hands in his pockets.

“Before what happens?” Dean wasn’t sure if he should run or punch the guy.

“You look happy. Are you happy, Dean?”

“Depends on who’s asking…” Dean quirked an eyebrow at the stranger.

“I would give anything to stop it,” the man said, sadly.

“Alright man, I think you’ve had a few too many.”

“I’ll see you soon,” the man gave him a small smile, Dean blinked, and he was gone.

Years later, he would meet the man in Hell, then again in Pontiac, Illinois. He wouldn’t remember him, aside from a tiny feeling he got when he looked into his blue eyes. The man would never forget the one day he saw Dean Winchester before destiny took his smile away.


End file.
